nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talos
Talos is the second boss in Double Edged. He is a major boss, as the level he is on is marked as a skull on the level selection screen. He is a giant statue, however, due to his immense size, only his legs are only visible. Appearance Talos appears during the fight as a pair of bronze coloured legs. Throughout the level leading up to the battle, though, his head, hands and feet can be seen sticking out of the ground in the background. Game information Battle The battle starts when the player enters the area where giant feet are standing. The feet belong to Talos. To destroy Talos, the player has to attack the anklets on both his feet. As the player continues to beat the anklets, they will become more and more dented and damaged. Once an anklet is completely broken off, an opening into the foot will be left in its place, and enemy soldiers will begin coming out and attacking the player. During the battle, Talos will constantly walk around and try to step on the player, Sometimes even squishing some solders, dealing much damage if he successfully hits them. Once both anklets are destroyed, Talos will fall over and the player will win the level. Attacks Talos will move his legs from time to time trying to squish the player. Getting hit with his legs will knock the player unconscious. He will drop enemies - enemy soldiers and commanders - from his feet. Video walkthrough Trivia * In Greek mythology, Talos is a mechanical robot made by Hephaestus. In the myths, he only had a weak spot on only one ankle, instead of both. * Although only Talos' feet are both visible, his head is visible on his health meter when his ankles are attacked. * There is a glitch that Talos will not attack, and the player can kill him with ease. Once all his health is gone, any more blows to his ankles will cause his health bar to move across the screen. If the Spartan hits Talos enough that his bar is gone from the screen, the game will be automatically frozen and the CLEAR! screen will not appear leaving just the exiting from the stage a chance. This glitch is mainly done by pausing the game when Talos is not on the screen but enters on off the screen. * Strangely, if the player manages to do the bar trick (mentioned above) with Talos on screen, sometimes, the Spartan can walk on the leg of Talos but he can go just ahead and cannot go back. The Spartan can go off the leg of Talos only by going all his feet until out. * Talos' head on his health bar resembles the Spartan helmet used in the game. * In a part of the stage, the player can see in the background, largely enough, the hand, feet and head of Talos. His hand is also visible on the level select screen. * Talos can be seen in the background of stage 1-3 with his eyes open. Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Side characters